


Set Fire to the Rain

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [39]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Shower Sex, Sex, fantasies, shower, upon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Andy knew in her sixth sense that someone was watching her, that time, in the on call room when she had her pants off and she moved against her hand. And now she wishes that a special someone will run into the shower with her. And who was to know that her fantasy was about to come true...
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera
Series: Gay's Anatomy [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Set Fire to the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, for the encouragement.

* * *

**Set Fire to the Rain**

* * *

_As per your request, thank you. For encouragement. Sort of a sequel to "I See Fire". But all you need to know is that earlier, Maya had secretly watched Andy touch herself._

* * *

Andy _knew_ in her sixth sense that someone was watching her, that time, in the on-call room when she had her pants off and she moved against her hand. There's someone she wishes it is, she wishes that it was Maya Bishop, her super sexy dirty hot best friend. Who is bisexual, by the way. Like out and out bisexual and been with girls before.

But not her.

Which, to be fair is partially about the fact that Andy hadn't exactly, come out to anyone about her bi-curiosity, or at least that was what she was calling it. She felt… urges for women before. Like when she was them with their hair down or after a good rock climb. But nothing compared to watching her best friend Maya Bishop running around the track. I mean she was an _Olympic Athlete_ for god's sake.

And her _body_ … Andy was picturing Maya raising her hands over her head, crossing them over and pulling it off, and watching Maya's rippling abs show in a six-pack. She pictured Maya taking off her bra and her breasts spilling out. And she pictured watching those tall blonde legs walk nude. And all of this was making Andy feel blushing and hot under the collar.

Andy stepped into the girls shower room of Station 19. She took off her clothes nonchalantly and undid her ponytail. Then she took in her shower caddy with her bottle of shampoo and conditioner.

* * *

And Maya _was_ watching. She watched as Andy slipped her shirt off and waved her luscious hair. And she took off her pants and then her underwear. She watched as Andy was now naked under the warm flowing water from the showerhead.

And Andy, knowing that Maya was watching her got naughty and removed the detachable showerhead from the shower and allowed the jet of water to massage her clit. She moved it all around her most erogenous zone and moaned out in pleasure.

And Maya, more aroused than ever, feels her pants grow tighter and her panties grow wetter as Andy closes her eyes and throws her head back in ecstasy. She's close and circles herself until she's on the brink and then finally flies right over it.

Andy pants and braces herself against as she brings herself down. She hasn't come that hard in ages and the peering eyes were just the stimulation she needed in order to turn her on that completely.

As Andy opens her eyes, right before she sees that a sensual sensation in front of her. Maya Bishop, her best friend, and confidant is now naked right next to her as if she were offering herself. And Andy decided then she was done with the self-denial of her lesbian tendencies and Andy was finally saying yes to Maya.

* * *

"Screw shower boundaries" Andy whispers into Maya's ear. "I want you to fuck me" Andy admits to Maya harshly.

And that was all Maya needed to shove Andy up against the back of the shower. She screws the showerhead back up above them so they could feel the caress of the warm waves over them as they kiss and kiss again.

Maya pins Andy's hands above her head before she kisses and nips at Andy's neck. She runs kisses all down Andy's body until she lands between her legs. Then she licks and licks until Andy is grabbing onto Maya's hair and screaming her name.

"I want you" she whispers those bittersweet nothings into Andy's ear as her teeth graze onto it until Andy captures her lips with her own. Then Maya kneels in front of her and starts eating her out. Maya smiles as Andy climaxes into her mouth and falls into her arms and she catches her through the aftershocks.

"I've always wanted you". Maya whispers right into Andy's ear as she holds her "I've wanted you ever since the moment I met you".

And Andy gasps and kisses Maya back with everything she's ever had. "I can't believe it," Andy says. "I never told you all this time because I thought if I did, I wouldn't be your choice," she says.

Maya holds onto Andy's hand as she reaches for Maya's center. "Don't, you don't have to, not yet. Not until you're ready".

"This is all new to you I know. I don't want to rush you. Trust me I want you, but I'm willing to wait. I will wait for you always."

"You, are my very first choice" Maya kisses Andy again with her promise.

And Andy sighs in relief and smiles as she falls into Maya's arms, and into her heart.

* * *

*******FIN*******

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for reading,

This is a sequel to "I See Fire" if you have not read that yet :)

Thanks,

Yours, truly,

bobbiejelly


End file.
